The present invention generally relates to adjustable-screen display devices, and more specifically, to providing a dynamic contextual display of key images.
Adjustable-screen displays, such as retractable projection screens, are commonly used to display images and videos. While such retractable display screens are traditionally mechanical in operation, new flexible retractable electronic display screens may allow for easier and more ubiquitous use of such display screens in a wider variety of situations. During operation, it is generally desirable to maximize use of the available surface area for display of the display screen when displaying an image or video. However, if a retractable display screen is placed in a state of partial retraction, it is generally necessary to adjust the image projected onto the display screen to accommodate the newly available surface area. When a display screen in partially retracted, the aspect ratio is generally greatly increased, which can negatively impact the optimal usage of the available space and the viewability of the image or video.